The present invention relates to containers for containing, treating and dispensing buns in hot dog dispensing machines.
Containers for holding buns are generally known. They usually have a container element with a cavity for accommodating a bun. It is believed that the known containers can be further improved, especially for the use in hot dog dispensing machines.